Geschäftsessen
„Ich hoffe, sie wissen es zu schätzen“, sagt der Mann und schneidet von seinem Filetsteak ab. Ich antworte nicht, sondern blicke mit Abscheu auf den Teller, den er mir kredenzt hat. Es ist teures, gutes Fleisch, das könnte selbst ein Blinder erkennen, innen noch etwas blutig und außen in einer Kruste von Rosmarin verpackt, ohne jede Spur von Sehnen oder Knochen. Der Teller besteht aus Porzellan, das eines Königs würdig wäre, und das Besteck aus hochpoliertem Stahl ist scharf genug, um durch jedes Gericht zu schneiden. Eigentlich müsste ein solcher Laden gut besucht sein, aber wir beide sind die einzigen Gäste weit und breit. Es gibt nicht einmal einen Kellner. „Ist... ist es...“, stammle ich schließlich, aber das Sprechen bereitet mir immer noch Schmerzen, sodass ich bereits beim dritten Wort den Satz unterbreche. Der Mann legt geduldig das Messer weg und faltet seine Hände. „Nun“, beginnt er höflich, „genau genommen ist es Wagyū-Rind, frisch importiert aus Südjapan, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt, nie den Unterschied schmecken konnte. Wenn es ihnen nicht gefällt, hole ich ihnen etwas anderes: Wachtel, Fasan, Bison; die Küche in diesem Etablissement ist sehr vielseitig. Haben sie jemals Grauwal gegessen? Schmeckt scheußlich, aber trotzdem hat es doch irgendetwas, von extrem bedrohten Tierarten zu kosten, die...“ Er unterbricht sich, als er versteht, worauf ich hinaus will, und lächelt, „Oh, natürlich. Ich kann ihr Misstrauen nachvollziehen. Aber ich versichere ihnen: Kein Gift.“ Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, langt er nach meinem Teller, schneidet blitzschnell ein Stück des Essens ab und steckt es sich in den Mund, ehe er von meinem Weinglas nippt. Immer noch bleibe ich wie angewurzelt sitzen, zittere bei jeder seiner Bewegungen und versuche, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Als er meine Angst sieht, lächelt der Mann, als wäre ich ein Kind, welches sich vor der großen schwarzen Spinne an der Deckenlampe fürchtet. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so... humorvoll ist. Immerhin sieht er mehr oder weniger genau so aus, wie man es sich vorstellt. Kein einziges Haar wächst auf seinem Kopf, weder Augenbrauen noch Wimpern. Sein Anzug, seine Krawatte und seine Iris sind so schwarz wie Kohle, zwischen der das weiße Hemd und die bleiche, aber gepflegte Haut spitz hervorstechen. Wie diese Agenten, die in Science-Fiction-Filmen die Zeugen von UFO-Landungen für die Regierung zum Schweigen bringen. Aber dieser Mann vor mir... er scheint das Ganze für einen einzigen, riesigen Witz zu halten. Schließlich siegt der Hunger in mir. Vorsichtig, um meine Hände nicht zu überstrapazieren, greife ich nach dem Messer und zerlege das Essen in kleine Häppchen, die ich mir mit bloßen Fingern in den Mund stecke. Es ist zwei... drei Tage her, dass sie mich gefunden haben. Ich habe jedenfalls dreimal geschlafen, während ich ohne Essen oder Informationen darauf wartete, dass etwas passiert. Ich saß einfach in einem vollkommen dunklen Raum, nackt, und wurde einmal am Tag mit einem Wasserschlag nassgespritzt. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, mit frischen Klamotten in einem vollkommen leeren Restaurant irgendwo am Ende der Welt mit diesem Mann, während im Hintergrund Pianomusik läuft. Unwahrscheinlich, dass dieses Gespräch gut für mich ausgehen wird. „Also“, sagt der Mann fröhlich und klatscht in die Hände, wobei ich zusammenzucke, „genug des trivialen Vorgeplänkels. Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?“ Ich nicke. „Ihnen, mein Freund, ist es tatsächlich gelungen, sämtliche digitale Blockaden zu umgehen und sich Zugang zu unserem System zu verschaffen, wenn auch nur für 43 Minuten.“ Ich nicke. „Sie wissen, dass Sie das wahrscheinlich zum talentiertesten Hacker der Welt macht, oder?“ Ich nicke. Der Mann lächelt und zieht fragend die Stelle in seinem Gesicht hoch, wo seine linke Augenbraue sein sollte. „Dann wissen Sie auch, welches meine nächste Frage sein wird“, er lacht kurz, bevor sich seine Mimik verhärtet und er mit einem Schlag todernst wird. „Was haben Sie gesehen?“ „Ich...“, krächze ich verängstigt und versuche nicht anzufangen zu weinen, „Ich... habe... alles... geseh...“ „Hhm?“, unterbricht er mich, wieder freundlich wie eh und je, „Sprechen Sie doch etwas lauter, immerhin haben wir Ihnen ihren Kiefer nicht ohne Grund nicht gebrochen.“ Ich nehme einen Schluck vom Wein, dessen Aroma viel zu süß ist, um es in einer solchen Lage zu würdigen. Erst dann traue ich mich, mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Sätzen seine Frage zu beantworten. „Ich habe... alles gesehen. Ich weiß, was... was Sie in Pakistan an diesen Dorfbewohnern getestet haben... und was Sie... ins Trinkwasser hinzufügen... und ich weiß... was Sie in der Antarktis gefunden haben...“ Der Mann gegenüber von mir verzieht sein Gesicht, als müsste er über die Pointe eines Witzes nachdenken, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Tja, hab' mich geirrt. Ist zwar nicht alles, aber dennoch mehr, als ich erwartet habe. Sagen Sie, es ist Ihnen schon klar, dass, wenn Sie nur der zweitbeste Hacker der Welt wären, Ihre Leiche bereits auf dem Grund des Marianengraben liegen würde, unter einer 11.000 Meter hohen Wasserwand, mit Anglerfischen und Schlammwürmern als Gesellschaft?“ Ich antworte nicht. Nicke nicht. Jetzt kommt der Teil, vor dem ich mich gefürchtet habe. „Ich werde nicht...“, gebe ich schließlich heiser von mir, aber er unterbricht. „Natürlich werden Sie das nicht. Sie haben Prinzipien, die hab' ich auch! Aber... wenn wir um den heißen Brei herum plaudern, verlieren wir beide noch wertvolle Zeit. Immerhin wollen Sie doch ihre Familie wiedersehen, oder? Ihr kleiner Neffe, Justin, er wird doch morgen vier Jahre alt, nicht wahr?“ Bei diesen Worten verliere ich die letzte emotionale Stärke. Tränen rollen meine Wange herunter und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde mir das Rind wieder hochkommen. „Bitte“, heule ich leise, „lassen Sie sie aus dem Spiel.“ „Nicht verzweifeln, mein Bester!“, antwortet er mit vollem Mund, „Niemand wird dem Kleinen etwas tun. Ebenso wenig wie dem Rest ihrer Verwandtschaft. Das würde dann nur eine nervige Vertuschungsaktion ins Rollen bringen, wie damals in Pakistan. Wie auch immer, lassen Sie mich Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen: Sie müssen nicht für die da oben arbeiten und kommen rechtzeitig zu Justins Geburtstag. Dafür...“ „Warten Sie“, irgendwie finde ich den Mut, diesen Mann in seinem Satz zu unterbrechen, „Die da oben? Aber... Sie gehören doch auch zu ihnen.“ „Irrtum, mein Freund. Ich gehöre keineswegs zu diesem widerwärtigen System. Ganz im Gegenteil: Ich bin, wenn man so will, auf ihrer Seite.“ Eine Weile stehen seine Worte einfach so im Raum. Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten kann. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen, würde das alles ändern. Er hätte mit all diesen schrecklichen Sachen nichts zu tun und hätte mich trotzdem gefoltert, weil ich mich in die Datenbank der Regierung gehackt habe. Er fährt fort. „Natürlich ziehen wir unsere Vorteile aus dem Chaos. Aber so funktioniert die Welt. Die Menschen gehen ein, wir überdauern. Im Grunde jedoch will ich das, was Sie auch wollen: Dass dieses ganze verfickte System zusammenbricht.“ Menschen? Warum redet er von Menschen, als würde er nicht zu ihnen gehören? Von wem redet er, wenn er von uns redet? Eine Gänsehaut zieht sich über meinen geschundenen Rücken. „Wer... was sind Sie?“, flüstere ich. Er grinst, bevor er fortfährt. „Ich bin das, was sie in der Antarktis gefunden haben.“ Augenblicklich greife ich nach dem Steakmesser und versuche es dem Mann an die Kehle drücken, aber er greift meine Hand und presst so lange auf sie ein, bis ich schreiend die Klinge fallen lasse. „Na na“, tadelt er mich, „Ich hatte jetzt eigentlich erwartet, dass Sie sich damit selbst die Kehle aufschlitzen, immerhin haben Sie gesehen, was wir tun können.“ „Lassen Sie mich, lassen Sie mich sofort los!“, schreie ich, so laut ich kann, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er es nicht tun wird. Er drückt meine Hand immer fester zu, quetscht meine Knochen ein, während er mit einer ruhigen Stimme auf mich einredet. „Ich habe dieses Gespräch schon oft geführt. Die Erde ist so viel älter, als sie sich vorstellen können. So viele Rassen, Spezies, Völker, die sich alle einmal als groß betrachtet haben. Aber wir haben sie alle bezwungen. Die Echsen von Yucatán, die Betrachter aus der Tiefe, selbst die Rotholzbäume. Alle verschlungen. Alle zu Staub verfallen. Ganze Nationen. Und trotzdem schafft es die Evolution immer wieder, mich zu überraschen. Sehen Sie nur diesen Körper an.“ Selbstgefällig blickt er an sich herab, „Er ist effektiver als die meisten anderen. Vielseitiger. Heute kann ich mir nicht einmal mehr ein Leben ohne Daumen vorstellen“, er betrachtet die Finger seiner freien Hand, während er den Druck auf meine verstärkt. „Na ja, irrelevant. Also, wenn ich Sie jetzt loslasse, werden Sie mir zuhören. Andernfalls... nun, ich bin sicher, Sie haben das Video von der Metamorphose gesehen, oder?“ Ich nicke mit knallrotem Kopf und zusammengebissenen Zähnen, unfähig anders zu antworten. Er lässt meine Hand los, die ich sofort zurückziehe, und ein schmerzhaftes Husten entkommt meiner Kehle, das sich nur langsam wieder verflüchtigt. „Also!“, lobt er mich freundlich, „Es geht doch.“ Er soll aufhören zu reden. Mit jedem Wort widert mich diese Kreatur mehr an. Dieses Ding, welches sich als ein Mensch ausgibt, dieser schreckliche, haarlose Parasit, der mir gegenüber sitzt. Ich habe die Akten gelesen. Ich weiß, was sich unter dieser blassen Haut befindet. So etwas wie er dürfte eigentlich gar nicht existieren. Und trotzdem ist es da. Sitzt mir gegenüber. Isst dekadent teures Fleisch. Und macht mir ein Angebot. Ich höre ihm zu. „Sie werden für uns arbeiten. Sie werden Viren programmieren, die die Welt in die Knie treiben werden, hunderte Jahre nach dem Verfall Ihres Körpers. Sie werden uns helfen, mehr von unserer Art in die Regierung zu schleusen, bis wir sie komplett infiltriert haben. Und Sie werden die Geheimakten bezüglich der Antarktis ein wenig... anpassen.“ „Und... wenn ich mich weigere?“, frage ich von Ekel durchzogen. Lieber würde ich sterben, als einer solchen Kreatur zu gehorchen. Ich muss wieder husten, diesmal heftiger. Aber das Lächeln des Dings wird nur noch breiter. „Oh, Sie missverstehen, mein Bester. Sie haben gar keine Wahl. Sie haben vor Stunden genug Sporen für eine komplette Metamorphose inhaliert. Es ist bereits in ihrem Blut. Sie waren schon vor Beginn dieses Gespräch einer von uns, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“ Ehe ich auf seine Erklärung reagieren kann, schüttelt mich ein dritter, heftiger Hustenanfall. Ich erbreche das teure Fleisch und den süßen Wein in großen Schwallen und ein ekelhafter Blutgeschmack sammelt sich in meiner Mundhöhle. „Gut“, murmelt das Ding im schwarzen Anzug, „Sehr gut.“ Bei diesen Worten werde ich hysterisch. Verzweifelt greife ich um mich, als ich bemerke, dass ich überhaupt keine Luft mehr bekomme. Etwas hat sich in meiner Lunge verfestigt, das seine Fangarme immer weiter nach oben ausbreitet. Ich bekomme die Tischdecke zu fassen, reiße sie mit mir und lande mit verkrampften Gelenken auf dem Boden zwischen teurem Besteck und meinem eigenen Angstschweiß. Das Porzellan zerbricht und ich merke, wie meine Haare ausfallen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es unter meiner Haut ist und kein Weg mehr zurück besteht. „Keine Sorge“, das Ding wischt sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab und geht langsam auf mich zu. Mit jedem Wort wird seine Stimme verzerrter und dumpfer wie eine Maschine, die neu startet, „Das ist alles normal. In wenigen Minuten wird der Fungus dein Gehirn erreichen und seine Wurzeln schlagen und du wirst das Glück haben, die Erinnerungen von sechstausend Wirtskörpern zu übernehmen. Du wirst ein wunderschöner Schmetterling sein, kleiner Bruder, der sich aus seinem kohlenstoffbasierten Kokon erhebt.“ Röchelnde, gurgelnde Laute kommen aus meiner Kehle, die sich definitiv nicht menschlich anhören, während das Ding versucht, mich zu trösten. Als ich das wahre Gesicht unter der Fleischmaske meines Gegenübers sehen kann und der Parasit anfängt, sich in meinem Kopf auszubreiten, wird mir klar, dass er recht hatte. Ich hätte das Messer gegen mich selbst richten sollen. Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas